A center fascia panel is mounted on a front surface of a dashboard between a driver's seat and a passenger's seat inside a vehicle, and includes an audio device, a navigation device, an air conditioning control device, and the like are collectively.
Referring to FIG. 1, an air conditioning control device 10 controls an air conditioning system such as a heater or an air conditioner (AC), and includes an air conditioner ON/OFF switch 11, an air flow rate control switch 12, and a temperature control switch 13.
In addition, as a configuration of the air conditioning system, air vents 20 are provided on a front side of a driver's seat, a passenger's seat, and at an upper portion of a center fascia panel.
Accordingly, when a user operates the heater or the AC, air enters inside a vehicle through the air vents 20 by operating the air conditioner ON/OFF switch 11 and the air flow rate control switch 12.
Further, the user manipulates a knob 22 provided in the air vents 20 to change a direction of the air vents 20 so that the air is discharged in a desired direction.
In addition, the user rotates and manipulates an air amount control dial 24 of the air vent 20 during an operation of the heater or the AC to control the amount of air. The user needs to alternately manipulate the air conditioning control device 10 and the air vent 20 to operate the air conditioning system while driving the vehicle, and thus, the user (a driver in this case) may feel inconvenience and may cause an accident.
That is, the user manually operates the air conditioner ON/OFF switch, the air flow control switch, the air vent knob to change the direction of air, and thus, the user may feel inconvenient and may face a dangerous situation.